


SPN RPF Drabbles

by ImpalaDreams (impaladreams)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Character Bleed, Drabble, F/M, bottom!Jared, sexy surprise shmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impaladreams/pseuds/ImpalaDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles. Each chapter is a different piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jared/Genevieve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because porn look alikes are kinda hot. [nsfw inspiration](http://25.media.tumblr.com/e972f733d2e4ecd2e64374d184ed4d70/tumblr_mmj5yjwTjM1qbf5koo1_500.gif)
> 
> And these two are definitely hot.  
> 

When she comes, Jared doesn’t miss a beat. His large hands practically circle her waist, holding her up as her body rolls above him. She feels amazing, tightening rhythmically around him and he looks up at her with in awe. He feels his own body tense and spasm as he thrusts up into her and she grinds herself down against him.

"Unnghh,..Gen…"

She’s still riding the wave of her orgasm but she’s with it enough to lock eyes with him and run a hand down his chest. “You gonna come?”

"Yeaaa…yeah…" he devolves into a string of grunts and moans as he encircles her with his strong arms. He holds her to him, flipping them over as he grinds out his orgasm, and buries his head in his shoulder. Her hands tangle in his hair and her legs instinctively wrap around him, pressing herself into his pelvis.

"Oh…oh shit, oh my god!" she screams, feeling the intense stimulation fresh off the cusp her last climax.

"Do it, do it," Jared goads, dragging his forehead down her collar. "Come again." But she’s already there, moaning up into him as his grazes his teeth across his nipple, practically folding his body in two to reach.

The stay like that, rocking against each other and riding out their orgasms until Jared gasps and falls against her, kissing her full lips. She keeps her legs wrapped around him feeling her heart slow as they kiss.

And then the baby monitor goes off. Like clockwork. And they pull away half laughing, half groaning.

"I can’t believe we’re doing this again," she says.

"They’re fun to make though," Jared teases. "I’ll get the baby," he says then, pulling out but holding her legs. She giggles as he bends and presses them against her chest, folding her up into a ball. "You stay here and make a baby."

He steals one more kiss before the baby monitor goes off again and he trots off…


	2. J2 Character Bleed

"Harder! Fuck, HARDER, JENSEN!" Jared screams. His voice is raw and it comes out broken.

They'd been fighting all day. Not actually fighting, just more like screaming lines at each other on set. They'd been pretty worked up while filming but it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. By the end of the day their voices were raw and they stayed quiet on the ride home. But now Jared is shouting at him again and he's dropping his voice an octave to growl, "Take it harder, bitch." He grabs the back of Jared's head harshly, yanking a fistful of his too long hair, and pushing him down on the bed. His hips are still thrusting quickly, rocking them both and the bed, and he places his arm against Jared's lower back pressing him down into the mattress. He pushes him down and Jared knows to keep his sweaty face pressed against the cool sheets when Jensen straightens again. He grabs his ass, spreading it so he can really pound him with forceful, deliberate and what must be somewhat painful thrusts. Each time he thrusts forward Jared curses or grunts, shifting slowly up the bed until his skull knocks against the headboard. It hits it twice before he angrily smacks it, palm open and uses it as leverage to fuck back hard against Jensen.

Just as Jensen pulls his arm back to spank Jared hard he stops. Stops everything. Lowers his hand and pulls out.

"What the fuck, man?" Jared's voice is completely cracked.

"Stop," Jensen says and Jared looks at him confused over his sholder, maybe even a little concerned. Jensen cups Jared's ass again, but softer, letting his hand run up the other man's side, the rest of his body following. Jared starts to turn then and Jensen uses his hands to guide him as he settles on top and scoops Jared up in a kiss. "I fought with you all day." He places another soft kiss to Jared's lips. He feels Jared sigh and relax and part his legs a little to let Jensen rest between them. "I just wanna love you right now," he says.

Jared wants to roll his eyes but doesn't because he can feel Jensen pressing into him again. It's the complete opposite of before, slow and gentle. Once Jensen is completely inside, he grinds into Jared, kissing his neck, letting the stubble on his chin graze over Jared's collarbone like he knows he likes. When he moves in Jared it's soft and rocking, never completely pulling out but never completely filling him up either. The tip of his cock presses and pulls against Jared's prostate with each gentle thrust until the taller man is whispering Jensen's name as he comes.


End file.
